La sonrisa perdida
by onceuponastory13
Summary: One shot sobre el momento en el que Fitz rescata a Simmons desde el punto de vista de Leo


Abrir el recipiente dónde estaba el monolito alienígena no había sido una buena idea pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que Jemma estaba muerta. Algo dentro de él le decía que seguía viva. Menos mal que no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y entró en esa caja. Gracias a eso se habían enterado de que el monolito era un portal hacia otro mundo y que Jemma probablemente estaba viva. Tuvo que soportar las miradas de compasión de todo el equipo durante 6 meses, pero si después de esto encontraban a Simmons, habría valido la pena. Nunca se daría por vencido. Nunca dejaría de buscarla.

Ahora estaba de vuelta a Inglaterra. Era irónico estar allí sin Jemma. Fitz estaba seguro de que a ella le hubiese encantado estar en aquel castillo en ruinas. Además de la biología, Jemma tenía una debilidad por la historia.

"No podemos entrar. A menos que querais morir claro."

A Fitz no le caía bien aquel profesor asgardiano. Había dado a entender que quería destruir el monolito. Por encima de su cadáver. No iba a dejar que nadie le quitase la única oportunidad que tenía de saber que le había pasado a Jemma, si tenía que morir en el intento lo haría sin problemas. Su vida no valía nada sin ella de todas formas. Ya se lo dijo a aquel contrabandista en Marruecos, quería a Jemma, estaba tan enamorado de ella que la idea de perderla para siempre le dolía más de lo que él podía expresar y si para salvarla, para saber aunque sea lo que le había pasado, tenía que dar su vida, la daría.

Fitz cogió una linterna y entró sin dudar en el hueco que una pared corrediza había abierto.

"Supongo que le seguiremos." dijo Coulson.

Fitz sabía que Coulson se preocupaba por él. Esa era la tercera vez que ponía su vida en peligro por Simmons y probablemente no sería la última. Coulson le había dicho varias veces en esos seis meses que lo más probable era que Jemma había muerto, que tenía que centrarse en el ahora y olvidarse del pasado. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de alguien que había sido su pasado, presente y su futuro por tantos años? Sabía que Coulson lo hacía para animarle, al fin y al cabo, él era como un padre para todos y le dolía verle tan triste.

Coulson y Bobbi le siguieron por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro hasta que llegaron a una habitación redonda con una serie de marcas en la pared.

"Es aqui." dijo Fitz con esperanza en su cara pero sin llegar a sonreir.

No recordaba la última vez que sonrió. El año anterior había estado demasiado ocupado intentando hablar con fluidez y tan preocupado por Skye y Simmons que se le olvidó sonreir. A pesar de eso estaba seguro que no dudaría en sonreír con toda su alma cuando rescatasen a Jemma. Porque iban a salvarla sin ninguna duda.

"¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Bobbi que no había dudado en ayudar a Fitz con todo lo que él necesitaba los últimos seis meses. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era estar alejada de alguien a quien quieres. Además, Bobbi y Jemma eran bastante amigas y ella también la había perdido.

Fitz se acercó a las paredes, tenía que haber alguna pista sobre lo que hacer. Movió uno de los ladrillos y una trampilla en el centro de la habitación se abrió. Era circular con un símbolo en hebreo tallado alrededor. Muerte.

"Eso es. Este sitio se hizo para contener el monolito. Podemos controlarlo."

Fitz no podía evitar moverse por toda la habitación, casi saltando, como si fuera un mono.

"Esa es la respuesta. Las poleas del otro lado de la habitación sirven para abrir y cerrar el portar y la trampilla para contenerlo. Tenemos que traer el monolito aqui. Ahora."

Fitz hablaba con Coulson quién le miraba con escepticismo. Aún así, Coulson no le pudo decir que no. Fitz no sonreía, pero sus ojos reflejaban una esperanza tan grande que no podía negarle nada.

Tras hacer un par de llamadas, los cuatro tuvieron que sentarse a esperar. Bobbi aprovechó para acercarse a Fitz y hablar con él. Necesitaba despejarse.

"Ey, Fitz. Parece que por fin tus pistas dan algún fruto."

"Siempre supe que la encontraría."

"Fitz, no sabemos si esta al otro lado."

"Lo estará, solo tenemos que tirar una bengala por el portal y..."

"Tienes que pensar que tal vez..."

"No. Bobbi no voy a pensar eso. Porque si me permito pensar que tal vez nunca más volveré a ver a Jemma no podré seguir adelante."

"La quieres muchisimo ¿verdad?"

"¿Quieres tu a Hunter?"

"Por desgracia sí, quiero demasiado a ese idiota."

"Yo también. También quiero a Jemma no a Hunter, aunque Hunter es un buen amigo y..."

"Te he entendido Fitz." dijo Bobbi riendo.

Fitz agachó la cabeza y se quedó sentado contra la roca. Bobbi supo que se había vuelto a cerrar y que no iba a conseguir hablar con él hasta que esa misión no hubiese acabado, fuese cual fuese el resultado.

"Ya estamos aqui." dijo Skye al entrar por la puerta.

Fitz sabía que ahora se hacía llamar Daisy pero en los seis meses tras la desaparición de Jemma no había hablado con ella ni una sola vez. Echaba de menos a Skye, Daisy, como sea. Lo había pasado mal cuando se enteró de que Jemma había desaparecido, recordó como la base estuvo temblando aleatoriamente durante días, pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas para compartir su dolor con ella.

"Skye."

"Es Daisy, Phil."

Coulson se disculpó y comenzó a preguntarle una serie de cosas a Mack que ayudaba a encajar el monolito en el foso. Este cabía perfectamente. Fitz tenía razón.

"Vale dadme la bengala."

"Fitz espera, dejemos que Mack inspeccione el mecanismo primero."

"No hay tiempo. Yo se como utilizar esto solo hay que darle a una palanca. Dadme la bengala."

Bobbi se acercó y le entregó la bengala ganándose así un par de miradas de incredulidad de Coulson y Mack.

"Si no se lo damos va a acabar tirándose él." dijo Bobbi.

Mack accionó la palanca y las manivelas que Fitz le iba diciendo y el monolito kree empezó a convertirse en líquido.

"Funciona."

Fitz tiró la bengala al foso y esperó. No podía creerse que él y Jemma estuviesen tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

"¡Bobbi para!" Coulson gritaba desde el suelo donde Skye estaba tumbada, con sangre saliendo de su nariz. Fitz corrió hacia donde se encontraba la palanca que Bobbi había roto por la presión y logró hacer que el monolito volviese a su estado sólido.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Fitz.

"El ruido... era horrible." dijo Skye

"¿Qué ruido?" preguntó Coulson

"¿No lo habeis oido?"

Fitz se preguntaba por qué la piedra afectaba tanto a Skye cuando se dio cuenta.

"Eso es. La vibración. A Daisy le ha sentado mal porque el monolito estaba irradiando una serie de ondas. Daisy controla las ondas. Ella puede abrir el portal de nuevo."

"No. Abrirlo una vez casi la mata no voy a dejar que le pase nada." dijo Coulson.

"Lo haré. Llevo seis meses intentando pensar en lo que hacer para ayudar a Fitz, para encontrar a Simmons. Si esto es lo que puedo hacer lo haré."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes mantenerlo abierto?" preguntó Fitz

"Un minuto como mucho."

Fitz empezó a urdir un plan.

"Tenemos un minuto para mandar una cámara por el portal y encontrar a Simmons. Hagámoslo." dijo Coulson.

Skye comenzó a prepararse intentando volver a crear las ondas que el monolito había originado anteriormente. Unos segundos después el monolito comenzó a convertirse en líquido de nuevo y Fitz puso su plan en marcha. Desenganchó el cable de la cámara y se lo puso en uno de los dobleces del pantalón. El cable estaba unido a una serie de poleas que le devolverían al otro lado del portal en caso necesario.

"Mantenlo abierto tanto como puedas."

Y antes de que alguien pudiese pararle, Fitz saltó al foso y trapasó el portal. Los gritos de sus compañeros fueron remplazados por un estruendo horrible originado por una tormenta de aire y arena. Arena azul. Había llegado al planeta en el que se encontraba Jemma. Fitz comenzó a gritar su nombre pero ni siquiera él podía oirse bien con ese temporal. Si Jemma no andaba cerca... Fitz no se rindió y gritó su nombre más fuerte, esperando que Jemma hubiese visto la bengala que él había lanzado antes.

"¡Jemma!"

Fitz no paraba de gritar. Iba a encontrarla costase lo que costase.

"¡Fitz!"

Fitz se giró hacia donde él creía que provenía el sonido. Puede haber sido una alucinación, al fin y al cabo Fitz estaba acostumbrado a alucinar con la voz de Jemma.

"¡Fitz!" Volvió a escuchar su voz y esta vez supo que era ella. Tiró del cable que le mantenía unido al otro lado del portal y empezó a avanzar hacia Jemma.

"¡Jemma!"

Fitz tiraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría por dunas de arena azul. Estaba tan cerca de Jemma que podía verle la cara. Los dos corrían el uno hacía el otro pero el viento y la arena no les permitía avanzar lo suficientemente rápido. Fitz llegó a tocar los dedos de Simmons e intentó cogerla de la mano pero el cable que llevaba a la cintura le tiró para atrás. Habían empezado a llevarle de vuelta lo que significaba que Skye estaba pasándolo mal para mantener el portal abierto. Pero estaba tan cerca de Jemma, tan cerca de llevarla de regreso que no podía permitir dejarla. No después de saber que ella seguía viva, que todo ese tiempo buscando respuestas había valido la pena y que Jemma había sobrevivido por si sola. Esa era su Simmons.

Fitz se arrastró por la arena sin poder levantarse y se acercó a Jemma que se arrastraba a su vez hacia él. Ambos alargaron sus manos y pudieron cogerse el uno al otro. El viento tiraba de Jemma hacia un lado y el cable tiraba de Fitz hacia otro. Las manos de Jemma comenzaron a resbalarse y Fitz apretó su mano aún más fuerte, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Miró a Jemma a los ojos. Vio su cara sucia y llena de polvo, sus ojos humedecidos y las lágrimas que le recorrían la cara. Estaba preciosa. Contempló como Jemma gritaba y luchaba por mantenerse agarrada a él.

No te soltaré, nunca. Pensaba Fitz. Y era verdad. Jamás la soltaría, aunque tuviese que quitarse el cable que le aseguraba la vuelta a casa. Nunca la dejaría sola en ese sitio no después de haber estado él ahi. Jemma le miraba a los ojos y Fitz sabía que ella le leía la mente, que sabía que no importaba lo que pasase, él no iba a dejarla ir. Sus manos empezaron a resbalarse más y más y los ojos de Fitz comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se negaba a abandonar. Después de seis meses tenía a Simmons delante de él. La estaba tocando. No iba a darse por vencido ahora que estaban tan cerca.

Apenas podía sujetar la mano de Jemma, sentía como los dos últimos dedos de ella se alejaban de su mano cuando con un último esfuerzo, saltó hacia delante y cogió a Jemma por la muñeca. Después de eso sintió un tirón y escuchó una explosión.

Al abrir los ojos Fitz vio que estaba en el fondo del foso en el que antes se encontraba el monolito alienígena, ahora convertido en trocitos de piedra. Se sacudió los trozos de la maldita piedra de encima y miró hacia arriba. Podía ver a Coulson con cara de preocupación, Bobbi estaba llorando sin parar y Skye estaba sentada cerca del borde del foso con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y lágrimas cayéndo por sus mejillas. Fitz estaba orgulloso de ella y de todo lo que había logrado desde que se enteró de que era inhumana. MIró a su lado del foso y por una milésima de segundo pensó que no lo había logrado, que Jemma seguía en aquel horrible planeta, pero miró a su lado y sacó a Jemma de los escombros. Jemma abrió los ojos y le miró.

"Fitz."

Jemma sonrió y le abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Había echado muchísimo de menos esa sonrisa. Fitz le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza que nunca y comenzó a quitarle los escombros del pelo con cuidado, como si con el más mínimo movimiento se fuera a romper. Tenía la cara cubierta de arena, heridas y escombros, el pelo enredado y la ropa rota pero para Fitz, Jemma Simmons era la mujer más hermosa del universo.

Y en ese momento, en lo más profundo de aquel foso, rodeado de roca alienígena y con la mujer de la cual llevaba enamorado muchos años, Fitz sonrió por primera vez en 6 meses.


End file.
